Enterprise risk management (ERM), also called strategic risk management, has been building momentum as an important process for corporations to implement to assure that good corporate governance exists with a company. Since the 1990's when this initiative started, ERM has been implemented within corporations by teams of consultant, focusing on developing the formal, time intensive processes to establish a basic, risk reporting process using a combination of separate tools. The consulting industry has focused on developing the human communication. There has been no attempt to integrate the processes and requirements into an integrated working tool.